A storage device with a large storage capacity with three-dimensionally stacked memory cells can be provided with a circuit for driving the memory cells between the memory cells and a substrate. In the storage device having such a configuration, a circuit design configurations can be simplified, and the operation speed can be improved, by providing a contact plug that penetrates through a region where the memory cells are located to connect to the driving circuit. However, to provide such a structure, the memory cell region would have to be adapted to permit inclusion of the contact plug.